1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning control device and a scanning speed control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scanning speed control device and a scanning speed control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to rapid progress in office equipment technologies, various types of complementary systems including the auto-document feeder (ADF) are developed. An auto-document, feeder (ADF) can be applied to different types of machines such as a printer, a photocopier or a scanner so that paper is fed into the machine without manual labor. If the auto-feeder contains papers, the processor unit (a processor or an application specific integrated circuit) inside the machine detects the presence of papers through sensors. When a machine having an auto-feeder needs paper, paper is automatically fed into the machine according to controlling signal produced by the processor unit. Thus, auto-feeder facilitates the operation of most machines. However, when an auto-feeder is applied to a scanner, due to special design condition of the mechanism used by the auto-feeder, forward and backward scanning by the scanner is restricted.